Brave Dazher: The Chronicles of Chosen & Rider
by Unicorn 359
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika karakter anime dan game muncul di dunia misterius bernama Erindia bersama beberapa orang yang akan menjadi seorang yang terpilih? Akankah mereka bisa menyelamatkan dunia dari kekacauan dan mengubah takdir juga menemukan rahasia dari dunia Erindia tersebut... Multi Crossover dan maaf untuk summry yang kurang bagus.


Chapter 1

Assalamualaikum dan Ohayo Gozaimasu/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna-san! **Unicorn 359** desu! ini adalah Fanfic Crossover atau Multi crossover pertamaku yaitu **Brave Dazher** , tetapi saya menambahkan nama untuk versi baru menjadi **Brave Dazher: The Chronicles of Chosen & Rider**. Ceritanya semuanya AU dimana ada sebuah dunia lain yg bernama Erindia dan beberapa karakter anime dan game dari seri masing-masing terdampar di Erindia dan akan mencari dan mengetahui misteri dari dunia tersebut. Ide ini muncul bisa dibilang dari imajinasi author sendiri setelah membaca fanfic crossover berbahasa inggris hahahahaha! Semua karakter dari anime atau game yg muncul di fanfic ini dari pemilik masing-masing bukan dari saya. Tentu saja karakter utamanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki dari Naruto Shippuden(pasti semuanya sudah tau dia kan?) dan dua OC dri saya, yg satu menjadi Kamen Rider yg kebetulan saya juga pengemar tokusatsu juga huehehehehe dan yang satu lagi menggunakan senjata dgn kekuatan khusus mungkin ngambil beberapa referensi dari game. Disini juga ada pairing ato mungkin bakal ada harem tapi tidak semua. Dan semua karakter anime (kecuali karakter dari game) yg muncul disini akan mempunyai senjata khusus masing-masing(Wow... o_o) di chapter berikutnya dan nama jurus-jurus untuk para karakter adalah buatan saya sendiri.

Dan ini adalah daftar chara anime dan game yg saya pilih selain Naruto(pilihan author sendiri tapi agak ngaco, jadi mohon maklumi):

Shinn Asuka dari Gundam Seed Destiny

Alphonse Elric dari Fullmetal Alchemist

Huang Ling Yin dari Infinite Stratos

Umi Sonoda dari Love Live!

Shun Kakei dari Eyeshield 21

Shigure dari Kantai Collection

Zero dari Megaman Zero

Naruto: WOI Unicorn! Ini kapan mulainya sih!

Ling: Iya nih lama banget lama-lama gue tendang lu MAU!*nada galak*

Unicorn: IYA IYA SABAAAR! Tapi kok kenapa kalian bisa masuk ke kamar saya?

Alphonse: Soalnya pintu kamarmu terbuka jadi kami masuk saja ^_^

Unicorn: Oh ya sudah kalau begitu... Umi-chan tolong bacain Disclaimernya Donk

Umi: Baik, Unicorn-san ehem*bersihin dahak*semua chara anime dan game yg author pilih dan sesuatu dari tokusatsu seperti Kamen Rider bukan milik author kecuali karakter OC dan jalan cerita

Unicorn: Makasih Umi-chan. Zero, tolongin baca warning donk

Zero: *sigh*Oke. Semua cerita AU, OC, OOC, mungkin humor ngak lucu, bakal banyak typo, alur cerita ngak jelas, gaje, aneh, dan cerita yang membingungkan juga barangkali membuat pembaca pusing tujuh keliling

Unicorn: Oke makasih Kyou. Kalo gitu sekarang Shinn tolong bacain genrenya donk

Shinn: Nyuruh mulu tapi baiklah. Genre cerita ini adalah Adventure, Humor(walo ngak tau ada banyak ato tidak), Action, Romance, dan Drama. Dan mungkin Ratednya T juga yg pasti tidak ada namanya yaoi dan yuri dicerita ini.

Unicorn: Thanks Shinn. Oh ya maaf kalau saya udah lama tidak posting chapter baru beberapa tahun lalu karena saya lagi mengurus kuliah saya, jadi mohon maafkan saya membuat kalian menunggu. Untuk pairing pertama cerita ini adalah OC X Umi!

Umi: APAAAAAAA!*blushing kayak kepiting rebus*

All chara kecuali Cecilia: Cieeeee!

Shigure: Tunggu dulu? Kan ada 2 OC-nya? yang satu jadi Kamen Rider dan yang satu lagi pake senjata. Jadi OC yang mana Author?

Unicorn: OC yg ke-2 *cengir kuda*

OC 2: *blush*

Umi: AUTHOOOOOR! SINI KAU!*ngeluarin busur dan anak panah dgn wajah murka*

Unicorn: *sweetdrop melihat Umi dgn aura merah*Urgh... Baiklah kita langsung saja ke ceritanya, CHECK IT OUT! TOLOOOONG!*kabur dikejar Umi sambil menembakan panah ke author*

All chara termasuk OC kecuali Umi: *ikut sweetdrop*

 **Unicorn 359 Present...**

 _Erindia..._

 _Merupakan dunia yang dipenuhi oleh kedamaian dan misteri..._

 _Akan tetapi sesuatu yang berbahaya telah muncul..._

 _Yaitu kekuatan jahat yang belum diketahui darimana asalnya menyebar ke seluruh Erindia..._

 **A Crossover Story...**

 _Yang terjadinya peperangan antara kebaikan dan kejahatan..._

 _Dan dimulainya kekacauan di Erindia..._

 _Namun datanglah Orang-orang terpilih yang datang dari dunia lain untuk menyelamatkan Erindia..._

 _Takdir mereka telah dimulai..._

 _Mereka adalah..._

 **Brave Dazher: The Chronicles of Chosen & Rider**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of Destiny**

[Unknown Dimension]

"Aww... dimana aku?" kata seorang laki-laki berumur 16 tahun dengan rambut sedikit beracak-acak berwarna abu-abu dengan mata berwarna biru juga memiliki kulit sedikit kecoklatan lalu menggenakan jaket hoodie berwarna biru muda dengan kaos abu-abu dan ada gambar jeruk dibagian depan kaos tersebut, celana panjang kamuflase hijau lengkap dengan sepasang sepatu kets warna putih juga postur tubuhnya layaknya seperti laki-laki remaja biasa dan dia terlihat terlahir campuran jepang dan jerman ini terbangun di tempat yang gelap dan sangat hampa. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan kenapa dia terbangun di tempat seperti ini dan hanya dia ingat adalah dia terhisap sebuah pusaran hitam misterius yg didepannya pada saat dia mau pergi ke kota untuk datang ke acara festival anime yang sedang diselenggarakan(iya dong otaku kayak saya hahahaha! OC 1: *sweatdrop*).

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata seorang laki-laki yg seumuran dengannya memiliki rambut pirang jabrik dan mata berwarna biru juga memiliki kulit berwarna tan, lalu pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah jaket berwarna oranye dan hitam dengan celana panjang yg warnanya sama, dikepalanya terdapat ikat kepala berwarna hitam dengan plat besi berbentuk persegi panjang ada gambar yg mirip seperti daun juga dengan sandal warna biru. Dan yang unik darinya adalah tiga garis di kedua pipinya seakan mirip seperti kumis rubah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." balas pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu dengan bangkit saat menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak sendirian yang berada disini." sapa remaja yg tampaknya umurnya setahun lebih tua dari mereka berdua memiliki gaya rambut ponytail pendek berwarna hijau dengan mata heterochromatic ungu dan merah terang dan kulit cerah lalu menggenakan jaket hijau tua dengan kaos putih dan celana cargo juga sepasang sepatu running berwarna biru gelap dan sarung tangan tanpa jari warna hitam dikenakan pada kedua tangannya.

"Tempat apa ini? Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu disini..." kata seekor rubah dengan bulu tubuh berwarna oranye kemerahan dan memiliki ekor yg jumlahnya ada 9 muncul dan membuat dua orang kecuali pemuda pirang kaget melihat seekor rubah yg seharusnya ukuran tubuhnya besar sekali seperti godzilla malah menyusut menjadi kayak hewan peliharaan(si rubah: SI***AN! GW DIKIRA HEWAN PELIHARAAN! GW NGAK TERIMA! *langsung mengigit bokongnya author*).

"I-i-itu rubah bukan? K-kenapa ekornya ada 9?" kata pemuda rambut abu-abu sambil menunjuk ke rubah tersebut dgn gemetar kayak hp berdering.

"Ku-kurama!? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Terlebih lagi, bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari tubuhku!?"

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa keluar dari tubuhmu! Apa jangan2 ini penyebab pusaran misterius itu yg tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanmu saat perang masih berlanjut bukan? Apalagi kenapa tubuhku menjadi kecil seperti ini!?" kata rubah yg dipanggil Kurama oleh pemuda pirang dan kesal melihat wujudnya sekarang ini mungkin masih menyalahkan si author.

"Jangan tanya aku Kurama!" teriak Naruto yg memang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa yg terjadi sekarang.

"Eh!? Aku juga sama! Bagaimana denganmu?" kata si rambut abu-abu lalu bertanya kepada pemuda rambut hijau "Bagaimana denganmu?".

"Iya, aku juga masuk ke pusaran tersebut saat pulang dari rumah temanku." balas pemuda rambut hijau itu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kita bisa ada disini...".

"Sepertinya aku bisa menjelaskan dan kalian terlihat baik-baik saja..." lalu mereka mendengar suara yg tidak tahu asalnya darimana lalu salah satu dari mereka melihat ke belakang dan muncullah seorang pria dengan mengenakan judah berwarna hitam dengan kerudungan hampir menutupi wajah yg mereka kira dia adalah dewa kematian.

"jangan-jangan kau seorang dewa kematian... HUAAAAHH! Tolong jangan ambil nyawa kami, kami masih muda dan kami tidak tahu kenapa ada disini!" sujud laki-laki berambut jabrik diikuti dua pemuda lainnya dengan takutnya membuat pria berjubah itu dan rubah berekor sembilan itu sweatdrop melihat tingkah ketiga laki-laki lalu pria berjubah tersebut berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka "Tenang tenang, kalian salah paham! Aku bukan seorang dewa kematian. Lagi pula siapa yang mau mengambil nyawa kalian? aku disini hanya menjelaskan sesuatu tapi sebelum itu, aku yakin salah satu dari kalian ada yg memiliki tas ini?" Tanya pria tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tas ransel berwarna coklat.

"Ah!? Itu tasku!" seru laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan pria itu memberikan tas itu kepadanya. Setelah mendapat tasnya, dia langsung memeriksa membuka dan melihat isi dalam tas itu ternyata ada koleksi merchandise Kamen Rider Gaim berupa sabuk dengan pisau bernama Sengoku Driver dan tiga gembok aneh dengan berbentuk buah jeruk, nanas, dan stroberi disebut Lockseed.

Si rambut pirang melihat barang yg dibawa oleh laki-laki berambut abu-abu lalu bertanya "hei benda apa yang kau bawa itu?".

Sekarang si rambut hijau berkata "Oh, bukankah itu koleksi mainan dari seri tv Kamen Rider Gaim iya kan?".

Pemuda itu mengangguk apa yang dikatakan oleh si rambut hijau "Itu benar, aku nggak menyangka kalo tasku juga ikut terbawa bersamaku tapi bagaimana bisa... Ah iya terima kasih banyak tapi si-siapa anda tuan..?" tanya pemuda itu berterima kasih kepada pria berjubah itu bertanya kepadanya dengan gugup.

Pria itu tersenyum dan menurunkan kerudungannya dan dia berambut panjang seleher berwarna coklat gelap bermata perak dan wajahnya terlihat seprti bintang film amerika(OC: emangnya siapa? Unicorn: ngak tau ngasal aja Readers:Huuuuuuu*leparin barang rongsokan ke author*) "Tenang saja, kau tidak usah takut padaku. Panggil saja aku Enn, dan namamu siapa kalian anak muda?" jawab pria berjubah bernama Enn lalu menanyakan nama pemuda itu.

"Salam kenal, namaku adalah Altze Yumehashi".

"Yo! Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, ninja dari Konohagakure. Salam kenal juga Enn-san!".

"Dan namaku adalah Kasuya Takugaru".

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua dan siapa rubah ini?".

"Hmph baiklah, aku adalah Kyuubi no Yoko tapi kalian boleh panggil aku Kurama. Hei, kau yg bernama Enn... Ngomong-ngomong, kita sekarang berada dimana?" sahut Kurama sambil menanyakan tempat keberadaan mereka sekarang.

"Kalian sekarang berada di dimensi menuju Erindia".

"Erindia?" tanya Kasuya.

"Yap, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menjelaskanmu tidak disini..." ucap Enn lalu tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"H-hei apa maksud-" sebelum Altze meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba seluruhnya menjadi terang benderang(silau donk Readers: ngak ada yg nanya! *author langsung pudung dipojokan*).

[Unknown Forest]

"Awww, sekarang aku dimana... Kurama, kau tak apa?" Naruto dan Kurama bangun dan berdiri setelah berada di dimensi misterius itu dan sekarang dia berada di hutan yg tidak diketahui lagi.

"Tenang aku masih tidak apa2, hei mana dua orang itu?".

"Be-berat...".

"Punggung ane...".

"Hmmmm...?".

"Kami berdua baik2 saja, cuma bisa nga kalian berdua menyingkir dari atas badan kami... itu sakit sekali...".

Ternyata dua pemuda yg bernama Altze dan Kasuya badan mereka tertimpa oleh Naruto dan Kurama saat mereka berempat muncul di hutan misterius secara tiba-tiba. Naruto pun langsung meminta maaf kepada Altze dan Kasuya tapi mereka bilang tidak apa-apa.

"Bagus, sekarang kita berada di hutan yg tidak diketahui lagi, hah ini membingungkan dan kenapa Enn-san tiba-tiba menghilang, dan lagi apa itu Erindia?" gumam Kurama sambil menghela napas tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Enn itu tentang Erindia.

"Aduuuh...".

"Hei, sepertinya ada seseorang kesakitan? pasti asal suaranya dari sana!" seru Kasuya setelah mendengar suara kesakitan itu dan jalan mencari sumber suara itu.

Naruto, Kurama, dan Altze mengikuti Ruuki untuk mencari seseorang itu dan mereka menemukan seorang perempuan yg berumur, berambut biru panjang dengan mata berwarna coklat dan dia mengenakan seragam sekolah tergeledak kesakitan. Lalu Kasuya pun menghampiri gadis itu bermaksud untuk menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona, sini biar saya bantu..." Gadis itu pun mengangguk. Lalu Kasuya menbantunya berdiri tetapi tanpa sengaja kaki Ruuki terpeleset ke belakang karena kena batu. Alhasil mereka berdua ambruk, Kasuya jatuh ke belakang sedangkan gadis itu jatuh di atas badannya. Tak tahunya wajah mereka hampir berdekatan dimana posisi Kasuya berada dibawah dan gadis itu berada di atas badan. Mereka berdua pun blushing karena wajah mereka saling berdekatan dan mereka pun memandang satu sama lain sedangkan Naruto, Kurama, dan Altze cengo melihat pemandangan konyol dan sedikit romantis didepan mata mereka.

("Ada gerangan apa ini!? Padahal aku mau menolong gadis ini tapi kenapa aku terpeleset dan jatuh dengan posisi seperti ini!? Eh,tapi gadis ini manis juga... GAAHHH!? Kenapa aku malah berpikiran aneh!?").

("Perasaan apa ini dan k-ke-kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar! Aku bertemu dengan orang yg tidak dikenal yg mau menolongku tapi kenapa harus jatuh dengan posisi seperti ini!? Ta-tapi dia tampan juga... Hah!? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba berpikiran aneh dasar Umi baka!").

Tiba-tiba author Unicorn muncul secara tidak jelas sambil joget gaje "Cieeeee~ Cinta pandangan pertama tuh~" membuat Kasuya dan Umi mengamuk pada Unicorn "AAUUTHOOORRRR!" lalu menginjak-injak Unicorn dengan brutalnya sedangkan Altze, Naruto, dan Kurama cuma bisa melihat dengan sweatdrop banyak(?).

Kita Ulang Yuk~

"Ahem... bisakah kalian berhenti memandang satu sama lain dengan posisi yang agak memalukan seperti itu?"

Tanpa sadar keduanya mendengar perkataan Kurama, mereka pun langsung bangkit dari posisi jatuh tersebut juga Naruto dan Altze berhenti melongo.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja!" teriak gadis tersebut langsung bangkit dan meminta maaf kepada Midori.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ini hanya kecerobohan karena kaki saya kepeleset saja"jawab Kasuya sambil menenangkan gadis itu.

"Eh, jadi hanya terpeleset saja ya ehehehe... Tapi terima kasih karena sudah menolongku." kata gadis itu dengan ketawa kecil dan berterima kasih kepada Kasuya.

"Sama-sama, oh iya nama nona siapa?".

"Jangan panggil aku nona, namaku Umi Sonoda. Namamu?".

"Namaku Kasuya Takugaru".

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, panggil saja aku Naruto."

"Namaku adalah Altze Yumehashi, salam kenal Umi-san."

Gadis yg bernama Umi melihat sekitar hutan disekelilingnya. "Menurut kalian, aku berada di hutan mana ini?" tanya Umi kepada tiga orang laki-laki dengan kebingungan.

"Aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu Umi-san, tetapi sebenarnya kami juga terdampar disini juga." jawab Midori.

"Eh! Jadi kalian juga..." seru Umi.

"Yep, kami juga berada di hutan ini sebelum kami menemukanmu Umi" jawab Naruto.

"Oh begitu ya...".

Tiba-tiba...

"Hei, kalian mendengar sesuatu..." kata Kurama yg mendengar sesuatu.

"Awwww...".

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara seseorang... Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Umi.

"Kau benar Umi-san, aku juga mendengar suara itu. Sebaiknya kita harus mencari suara itu darimana asalnya..." ucap Altze.

Naruto, Altze, Kasuya dan Umi juga Kurama mencari sumber suara itu. Dan setelah itu mereka menemukan empat orang yg juga terdampar di hutan ini. Orang pertama adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan bermata merah dan dia menggenakan seragam militer berwarna merah dan hitam, orang kedua adalah seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut diikat braid dan bermata biru dan dia menggenakan seragam serafuku berwarna hitam dengan sarung tangan tanpa jari di tangan kirinya, orang ketiga adalah seorang laki-laki berambut blonde emas dan bermata kuning lalu dia menggenakan kemeja putih dengan rompi berwarna coklat, dan orang keempat adalah seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang bergaya twintail bermata hijau dan menggenakan seragam sekolah yg menurut Altze seperti seragam militer berwarna putih. Keempat orang bersama sang rubah itu langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian berempat tidak apa-apa...?" tanya Naruto kepada keempat orang itu.

"Kami tidak apa-apa kok.." kata orang ketiga itu.

"Oww kepala sakit sekali..." kata orang pertama sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hueee... Kita ada dimana ini?" kata orang kedua dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa kalian juga terdampar di hutan ini juga?" kata orang keempat sambil bertanya kepada Kasuya, Naruto, Altze dan Umi.

"Itu benar kami berdua juga terdampar di hutan ini, ngomong-ngomong nama kalian siapa?" kata Altze dan lainnya mengangguk lalu Umi menanyakan nama dari keempat orang itu.

"Baiklah aku yg pertama dulu, Namaku Shinn Asuka".

"Sekarang giliranku. Namaku adalah Huang Ling Yin, panggil aku Ling. Salam kenal!".

"Halo perkenalkan namaku Alphonse Elric, kalian bisa memanggilku Al".

"Namaku adalah Shigure, salam kenal...".

Dan Keempatnya juga memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing(termasuk Kurama). Setelah semuanya memperkenalkan diri, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara keras.

GROOAAAARRR!

"Su-su-suara apa itu..."kata Umi ketakutan dan Naruto langsung berteriak "SEMUA MENGHINDAR!".

Tiba-tiba muncul seekor raptor berwarna abu-abu yg besar berjumlah 3 siap menyerang tetap mereka semua berhasil menghindar dari sergapan satu raptor. Mereka adalah para raptor yg kabur dari pembuatan film Jurassic World(author di gebukin ama kru film Jurassic World).

"A-apa itu!? besar sekali!" teriak Ling meliat mahkluk2 tersebut.

"Entahlah, tapi aku harus menghentikannya!" seru Alphonse.

"Dengan cara apa menghentikan makhluk itu Al!" teriak Shinn ke Alphonse.

"Dengan ini!" Alphonse langsung menepuk kedua kelapak tangannya muncul energi listrik ditangan dan semuanya kaget melihat tangan Alphonse mengeluarkan energi listrik yg terkumpul ditangannya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya ke tanah. Dan muncul duri-duri tanah menyerang semua raptor itu tapi sayangnya para raptor itu masih bisa bertahan dari serangan duri tanah Alphonse.

"A-apa!?" Alphonse pun tidak percaya kalau serangan duri tanahnya tidak mempan terhadap makhluk itu.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Shinn menyerang salah satu raptor yang datang dengan pistolnya tapi tembakan pistolnya juga ngak mempan terhadap raptor itu dan Shinn pun kesal karena tembakannya tidak mempan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Shigure melihat makhluk raptor siap memangsa, muncul senjata dengan 2 cannon dipunggung Shigure kemudian menembak dan mengenai satu raptor yg cukup menyakitkan.

"Naruto! Kita tidak boleh tinggal diam saja, kita harus menyerang makhluk ini!" geram Kurama maju menyerang raptor itu dengan cakarnya walau tubuhnya menjadi kecil tapi masih ada kekuatan saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melawan mereka! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto menggunakan jutsu andalannya untuk memanggil beberapa bunshin mirip dirinya begitu juga Naruto sendiri maju dan menyerbu para raptor dengan lincahnya tapi ada bunshin yg digigit lalu menghilang.

Dan sekarang kelihatannya para raptor mulai mengamuk. "Nampaknya mereka benar-benar marah dan mau memakan kita!" takut Umi melihat raptor lainnya mau menyerang mereka lagi.

Pada saat para raptor itu menyerbu mereka, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah serangan yg datang menyerang para raptor itu jatuh sampai kesakitan.

"Ta-tampaknya ada seseorang yg menolong kita..." kata Shigure lalu mendengar asal suara tersebut.

"Hei, kalian semua tidak apa-apa!".

Keenam orang itu melihat ada dua orang laki-laki mendatangi mereka. Yang pertama laki-laki tinggi berambut biru gelap bermata biru lalu dia menggenakan jaket dan celana training dan yang kedua adalah seorang laki-laki yg sebenarnya adalah robot yg memiliki wajah bermata hitam lalu menggenakan helm lancip dengan rambut pirang panjang dan armor berwarna merah dan menggunakan senjata seperti lightsaber.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa" kata laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Jadi kalian yg menolong kami ya, terima kasih banyak" kata Kasuya dengan senang.

"Ya, itu tidak masalah. kalau tidak mungkin mahkluk itu sudah menghabisi kalian" kata laki-laki berarmor merah.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolong kami, nama kalian berempat siapa?".

"Namaku adalah Shun Kakei".

"Dan namaku adalah Zero" balas Zero dengan muka datar.

"Kalau diliat... kau ini robot tpi terlihat seperti manusia?" kata Ling juga bertanya pada Zero.

"Lebih tepatnya aku adalah android yg disebut sebagai Reploid yg memiliki perasaan dan bisa berpikir seperti manusia" ucap Zero membuat Ling mengangguk sedikit mengerti.

Tapi sayangnya para raptor itu bangkit lagi setelah diserang oleh dua orang tadi.

"Mungkin penjelasannya kita tunda dulu, tampaknya mereka makhluk2 yg cukup tangguh. Kalau kalian berempat carilah tempat persembuyian yg aman! Biar kami yang menghadapi mereka!" Naruto menyuruh Altze, Kasuya, Umi, dan Ling mencari tempat aman di sekitar hutan ini.

"Cih, tampaknya mereka belum jera juga ya" kata Agito yg berganti dari Akito.

"Mungkin kita harus menghentikannya sekali lagi..." kata Kakei.

Kakei, Zero, Shigure, Naruto, Shinn, dan Alphonse berusaha untuk melawan para raptor itu sedangkan keempat lainnya sudah bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan hanya melihat pertarungan itu.

BUAK!

DOOOR!

DUUAAAR!

JLEB!

BRAK!

BRUK!

WUUUSSSSHH!

BLETAK!

AAAUUUUUMMMM!

GGGGRRRRR!

MEOONG!(?)

GUK GUK!(?)

AAAAOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!(apa lagi tuh?)

EEEMMMAAAAKKKK!(?)

YEE-HAW!(?)

ADIIIIITTT!(manggil sapa sih?)

Tetapi Altze berkata dalam hatinya ("Aku ingin sekali membantu mereka, tidak! Setidaknya jika aku punya kekuatan untuk melindungi mereka…")lalu melihat tasnya dan menaruhnya ditanah lalu mengeluarkan Sengoku Driver dan satu Lockseed berbentuk jeruk yg tertulis L.S.-07 yaitu Orange Lockseed dan berkata dalam hatinya lagi ("Seandainya aku bisa menjadi Kamen Rider tpi aku tidak peduli resikonya! Aku harus mencobanya!")Altze tiba-tiba keluar tempat persembunyian membuat Kasuya, Umi dan Ling kaget melihat Altze keluar.

"Altze! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Umi tapi dipotong oleh Altze "Tenang saja! Sebenarnya... Aku ingin membantu mereka!".

Altze pun meletakkan Sengoku Driver di pinggangnya dan muncul tali sabuk warna kuning melingkar dipinggang dan pada bagian kanan sabuk itu terdapat gambar seorang samurai muncul. Lalu Altze menekan tombol Lockseed maka ujung pada Lockseed itu terbuka.

 **Orange!**

Diatas kepala Altze ada portal misterius yang terbuka seperti resleting lalu muncul sebuah buah jeruk berukuran besar dan terbuat dari metal melayang diatas kepalanya dan Altze melihat keatas ("EEEHHH! Aku tidak percaya kalo koleksiku merubah menjadi beneran seperti di TV!").

"Itu... Jeruk?" kata Ling dengan heran meliat buah jeruk yg besar melayang diatas Altze.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Henshin!" kemudian Altze melakukan gerakan perubahan yang oleh Kouta Kazuraba di seri tv Kamen Rider Gaim dan meletakkan Orange Lockseed di tempat yg sesuai di sabuk lalu menguncinya.

 **Lock On!**

Terdengarlah suara terompet perang dan irama musik era sengoku jepang yang diremix membuat semua orang termasuk tiga raptor yang ada medan pertarungan melihat apa yg dilakukan oleh Altze dengan jeruk metal yg besar melayang diatas kepalanya lalu Altze memegang pisau di Sengoku Driver kemudian memotong bagian tengah Lockseed dan membelah menjadi dua.

 **Soiya!**

Otomatis jeruk itu jatuh dan kepala Altze masuk didalamnya sukses membuat semua orang tercengang dan teriak melihatnya "EEEEEEEHHHHH!?".

Tidak lama kemudian cairan seperti jus menyelimuti tubuh Altze dan tertutupi dengan bodysuit berwarna biru dan saat kepalanya berada didalam jeruk ia berkata "Aku tidak percaya kalau kepalaku benar-benar didalam jeruk!" kemudian sekarang kepalanya tertutup sebuah helm samurai dengan visor oranye dan buah jeruk dari metal itu terbelah dan pada bagian depan melipat menjadi armor dengan dua sisi melipat pada bahu juga dibagian belakang.

 **Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!**

"Eh? EH... HUEEEEEE!" teriak Altze dengan kaget melihat dirinya sendiri setelah perubahan yang ia lakukan. Sekarang di tangan kirinya memegang senjata pedang berbentuk potongan jeruk disebut Daidaimaru dan senjata yang bisa dibilang kombinasi antara pedang katana dan pistol disebut Musou Saber mengantung di sebelah kiri pinggangnya. Sekarang Altze sudah menjadi sosok samurai yg dikenal sebagai Kamen Rider Gaim!

Naruto berbicara ke Altze "Altze? Itu kau? Kau berubah menjadi samurai?" lalu Altze mengangguk dan bilang "Iya, tapi sekarang sebut aku... Kamen Rider Gaim!".

"Kamen... Rider..." katanya Shigure dilanjutkan oleh Zero "Gaim...".

Altze atau Gaim mengangguk lagi tetapi tiba-tiba Alphonse melihat satu raptor lari mengarah Gaim dan berteriak "ALTZE AWAS!".

Gaim melihat raptor itu langsung menerkamnya tpi untungnya Gaim sempat menahan gigit itu dengan pedang Daidaimaru "UUUURRAAAAHHH!" dengan sekuat tenaga Gaim mendorong raptor itu ke dua kawanannya.

Melihat apa tadi dia lakukan barusan, Gaim berkata "Tadi itu... Aku benar-benar melakukannya..." kemudian memindahkan Daidaimaru ke tangan kanan dan menghunuskan pedang Musou Saber dengan tangan kiri lalu dia memasang kuda-kuda "Kalo begitu... Kita mau ngapain ya?" tanyanya dengan polos dan 'GUBRAK!' semua orang kecuali Kurama yg hanya sweatdrop jatuh ala anime dan para raptor jadi heran melihat tingkah sang samurai jeruk itu.

"YA BERTARUNGLAH CUK! MASA MAW DANSA!" marah Shinn sambil joget(?).

"Ehehehehehe... maaf saya lupa...".

"CUT! CUT! Kita ulangi lagi" kata Unicorn bertingkah seperti sutradara juga memakai pakaian seorang sutradara. Adegan diulang, Gaim memasang kuda-kuda "Kalo begitu... Ini adalah Panggung kita! IKUZO!" serunya dengan percaya diri dan maju menghadapi para mahkluk itu.

=BGM On: Boboiboy Opening Theme (semua chara+OC: MUSIKNYA SALAH AUTHOR! Unicorn: oke oke saya ganti Zero: ini pasti author kebanyakan nonton boboiboy*facepalm*) diganti jadi JUST LIVE MORE by Gaim no Kaze=

"Panggung katanya?" ujar Shigure.

"Entahlah tapi kedengarannya menarik" ucap Kakei tersenyum.

"Baiklah semuanya! Kita tidak boleh biarkan Altze bersenang-senang sendirian!" seru Naruto kepada lainnya "IYA!".

Gaim menyerang satu raptor dengan tiga tebasan pedang namun dibalas oleh raptor itu dengan serangan ekornya membuat Gaim terpental tapi badannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Kakei. "Terima kasih Kakei-san" Kakei mengangguk 'tidak masalah' dan kembali bertarung kemudian Alphonse menggunakan kemampuan alchemist-nya untuk menyerang raptor tadi dgn serangan tanah berduri lagi dan kali ini berhasil membuat raptor itu terperangkap dgn tanah berduri tersebut. Naruto maju dengan cepatnya menyerang raptor yg terperangkap dengan beberapa serangan diikuti juga oleh bayangannya sampai raptor itu tidak berkutik.

Kemudian melihat raptor yg hampir tidak berdaya, Gaim memegang pisau Sengoku Driver lalu mengayung kebawah pada Lockseed yg terpotong.

 **Soiya! Orange Squash!**

"Terima ini!" Gaim melompat lalu melancarkan serangan rider kick mengarah ke raptor itu dan berteriak "Burai Kick!" dan berhasil mengenai raptor itu sampai terpental, jatuh, Gaim mendarat ditanah dan saat dia berbalik badan, raptor itu langsung meledak seakan seperti musuh-musuh kalah di setiap film tokusatsu.

"KEREEEENNN!" sorak semuanya kagum melihat aksi Gaim.

"One down, two more to go" ujar Shinn yg sok berbahasa inggris*author ditebas pake pedangnya Destiny Gundam*.

"YOSH! Aku juga tidak mau kalah dari Altze!" semangat Naruto juga tak mau kalah darinya dan semuanya maju melawan dua raptor yang tersisa.

Dua raptor itu mulai mengamuk lagi karena satu dari mereka dimusnahkan oleh Gaim dan menyerang sekelompok petarung itu dengan ganasnya, saat itu juga Kasuya, Umi dan Ling yang masih bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar hanya bisa menyaksikan teman-teman mereka yang baru bertemu sedang berusaha untuk bertarung mengalahkan dua raptor itu akan tetapi Kasuya terlihat kebingungan ("Aku tidak bisa berdiam saja disini! Aku juga ingin membantu dan menolong mereka seperti Altze meskipun tidak menjadi Kamen Rider... Tapi aku harus bagaimana...").

"Tampaknya kau ingin mempunyai kekuatan, Kasuya-kun...".

Tiba-tiba Kasuya langsung berada di tempat yg terang dan si pria misterius Enn muncul dihadapannya.

"Enn-san... Kenapa aku bisa ada disini lagi?".

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan Kasuya-kun. Ini sudah saatnya kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan".

Lalu Enn memberikannya sebuah bola cahaya berwarna hijau lalu memberikan pada Kasuya lalu berkata "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih banyak tapi cahaya itu akan menjadi kekuatanmu di dunia ini. Begitu pembicaraan kita selesai, kau akan langsung tahu cara untuk memanggil dan menggunakan kekuatan itu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Kasuya-kun sang terpilih" lalu Enn menghilang.

Setelah kembali di dunia nya lagi dan mengingat sebuah kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Enn, Kasuya keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan jalan menuju teman-temannya yang sedang bertarung.

"Ruuki, apa yang kau lakukan disini!" kaget Shinn melihat Kasuya lalu dia langsung mengeluarkan cahaya misterius itu di tangannya.

"Kasuya-san, cahaya apa itu...?" tanya Shigure dengan heran.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu... Tapi dengan ini, aku akan membantu kalian semua!" seru Kasuya lalu berteriak "DATANGLAH, GIROAR!".

Cahaya berwarna hijau itu tiba-tiba bersinar terang saat ia memajukan tangan kanannya dan muncullah makhluk yang menyerupai naga berwarna hijau dengan dua tangan dan dua sayap kecil di punggung nya tapi hanya memiliki ekor yang berbentuknya seperti pedang juga ukuran tubuh sama seperti Kurama saat ini. Makhluk tersebut membuka matanya yang berwarna kuning dengan bola mata berwarna hitam melihat sekelilingnya. "Hum? dimana aku? siapa kalian? lalu siapa yang memanggilku?" tanya makhluk tersebut dan Kasuya berkata "A-akulah yang memanggilku... Apa kau Giroar?".

"Oh, kau yang memanggilku. Siapa namamu?".

"Namaku Kasuya, Kasuya Takugaru".

"Kasuya... Jadi kau salah satu yang dipilih oleh Enn huh? Aku merasa kau dan aku akan menjadi partner, kalau begitu mohon kerjasamanya Kasuya!" cengir Giroar sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Kasuya.

"Partner? Ka-kalau begitu mohon kerjasamanya juga!" dengan sedikit gugup, Kasuya menjabat tangan Giroar.

"Giroar, aku ingin membantu temanku... jadi aku butuh kekuatanmu!".

"Hehe! Dengan senang hati!" tubuh Giroar langsung berubah menjadi sebuah pedang berwarna hijau(pikirkan bentuknya seperti Medajariber milik Kamen Rider OOO tetapi tanpa lubang slot koin)lalu Kasuya meraih pedang tersebut.

"Baiklah, HYAAAAT"dengan percaya diri, Kasuya maju dan menebas reptil itu dengan pedangnya namun meleset tapi dibantu oleh Zero dengan serangan tebasannya "CHARGE SLASH!" lalu Kakei menyerang reptile itu dengan jurus pukulannya "HYDRO ANCHOR!" kemudian Gaim menarik tuas yang ada di Musou Saber dan terdengar suara peluru siap ditembak lalu menarik pelatuk untuk menembakkan empat peluru bersamaan Shinn dan Shigure menembak senjata mereka masing-masing secara serentak ke raptor yang kedua dan sukses membuatnya langsung melarikan diri akibat terkena semua serangan tersebut.

Tinggal satu ekor raptor lagi, Zero maju dan menebas tiga serangan dibantu oleh Kasuya dengan tiga tebasan berhasil membuat raptor itu kewalahan. Saat itu juga Naruto berbicara kepada Alphonse "Hei Alphonse? kau bisa menangkap mahkluk itu dengan kekuatanmu itu?" kata Naruto dibalas Alphonse "Lalu apa yang kau akan lakukan Naruto?".

"Aku akan menggunakan jutsu andalanku! percayalah padaku!" Naruto memanggil satu bunshin-nya untuk melancarkan jutsu yang ia maksud.

Alphonse mengangguk padanya dan kemudian menggunakan kekuatan Alchemy-nya dengan membuat dua tangan besar dari tanah untuk menangkap raptor tersebut dan kali ini berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa berontak lagi.

"Naruto! Sekarang!" teriak Alphonse kepada Naruto yang langsung menyerang dengan serangan andalannya "Terima ini! RASENGAN!" dan serangan tersebut berhasil mengenai tubuh raptor itu langsung mementalkannya ke langit.

"Yeeii berhasil, reptil itu kabur, kalian hebat sekali!" ujar Ling dengan gembira.

"Yap, dengan kerjasama kita tadi mungkin kita tidak dapat mengalahkan reptil itu" kata Alphonse.

"Dan juga berterima kasih kepada Kasuya dan Altze" kata Shinn.

"Aku?" tanya Gaim menutup lockseed di drivernya dan kembali menjadi Altze.

"Heeh, tapi aku kan membantu kalian tidak terlalu banyak" kata Kasuya heran.

"Soalnya kalian berdua mempunyai kekuatan yang mengejutkan" kata Shinn lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kasuya? kau mendapatkan pedang itu dari mana?" tanya Kakei ke Kasuya.

"Juga Altze-san, benda apa yang kau gunakan saat berubah tadi..." kata Zero ke Altze.

"Mmmhhhmmm... gimana menjelaskannya ya…".

Kasuya dan Naruto pun menceritakan pada mereka semua tentang pertemuannya dengan seorang pria yg bernama Enn dan tentang dunia yg bernama Erindia sedangkan Altze menjelaskan benda yang ia miliki kepada teman baru.

"Sabuk perubahan yang kugunakan tadi adalah Sengoku Driver dan benda yang seperti gembok dengan buah-buahan adalah Lockseed" kata Altze menjelaskan pada mereka semua kecuali Kasuya yang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Apa sabuk itu dipakai oleh orang lain?" tanya Shigure.

"Soal itu…. Shinn-san, gunakan ini!" ucap Altze sambil memberikan Sengoku Driver-nya ke Shinn.

"Eh? baiklah akanku coba…" Shinn meletakkan sabuk tersebut ke pinggangnya tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa "Loh? kok tidak terpasang dipinggangku?" bingung Shinn dengan herannya.

"Karena hanya aku yang bisa menggunakannya" kata Altze lebih jelas.

"Aku mengerti, jadi sabuk itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yg pertama kali menggunakannya. Jadi orang lain tidak akan bisa menggunakannya" ucap Kurama.

"Itu berarti kita berada di dunia yg bernama Erindia ya..." kata Umi.

"Tapi kenapa kita bisa berada di dunia ini?" tanya Shigure dengan bingung.

"Kalau soal itu, kami berempat juga tidak tahu..." balas Naruto.

Kurama mulai berbicara kepada Giroar "Baiklah kau ini apa?".

"Aku adalah Chosen Guardian, roh pelindung bagi sang terpilih sebagai senjata dan mungkin sebagai teman".

"Terpilih? Jadi Kasuya-san adalah orang yang terpilih? Untuk apa?" Tanya Umi.

"Untuk melindungi Erindia dari kekacauan. Itulah yang oleh Enn padaku".

"Enn? Maksudmu orang yang ditemui oleh Naruto, Altze, Kasuya dan Kurama-san?" ujar Ling.

"itu benar…"

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari orang yg bernama Enn. Mungkin saja dia ada di sekitar hutan ini..." kata Kakei.

"Kalau begitu kalian semua ikut saja aku. Aku tahu dimana dia sekarang" kata Giroar.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kurama.

"Tentu saja, serahkan saja padaku!".

Dua belas orang itu pun sepakat mengikuti Giroar untuk mencari orang yg bernama Enn yg diceritakan oleh Naruto, Kurama, Altze dan Ruuki untuk mengetahui kenapa mereka bisa terdampar di dunia yg bernama Erindia.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Unicorn: *nangis* UAAAAH maaf minna-san kalo ceritanya agak gaje dan humornya kurang garing UAAAAHHHH *nangis kencang trs ngacir ngak jelas*

Naruto: dia nangis kenapa? *lagi makan ramen cup*

Shinn: nga tahu tuh...

Shigure: Mungkin saja Unicorn-san lelah...

Kakei: Baiklah karena author sedang menangis gaje, biar saya jelaskan kepada minna-san untuk review atau memberikan saran jika ada kekurangan pada fanfic ini karena ini adalah fanfic crossover pertama author Unicorn-san. Jadi tolong dimaklumin kalo mungkin ide cerita ini agak absurd.

Umi: Dan penjelasan soal siapa Enn dan Giroar itu akan terungkap di chapter berikutnya.

Unicorn + semua chara + OC: Kalau begitu Minna-san... Read and Review!


End file.
